neogenesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Hibari Kyouya
Hibari Kyouya is a twenty something young man who is the head of Terra'a brand of Yakuza and resides in Chinatown. Apperance Hibari stands about as tall as the average Japanese male, give or take a few centimetres away. He has slightly rounded, pale Asian face, with narrow, grey eyes that appear rather cold all the time. His thick hair is jet black, worn short and is in a style that looks as if it’s been lightly ruffled, so that some hair stands out to the sides. His usual expression is one of disinterest, though his face can display various emotions at different times but otherwise, remains in the same expression. His body is average physique, not too muscly nor too skinny; healthy be the word here. He tends to wear simple clothing, such as a suit, a dress shirt, formal black shoes and a tie. A mafia suit is the one he is seen most often in, neatly dressed and prim, though when at home, he is dressed in a typical simplistic kimono. Personality A complicated and walking contradiction is what Hibari is. He’s aggressive and easily offended to the point where he’ll simply beat up people for forming a ‘group’ in front of him. He likes to play by his own rules, ignoring any other rules that hold him down and with that being said, he lives to enforce them. With violence and the use of his trusty tonfas as well as his well honed fighting skills. Rarely does he use anything else to enforce them. Break a rule (on his territory, attacking something that’s technically part of his territory, such as people or in one of his games) and BAM. You’re out, just like that. He’s straightforward like that. It’s what people fear him for. His phrase which is uttered like a threat (more like a warning, really) is ‘I’ll bite you to death’ is a dead giveaway that you’ve done something wrong that he’ll beat you for. He likes to use the fear generated by his rule enforcing to gain respect, so he can easily do whatever he wants. In a sense, he likes sitting in the seat of power. Hibari’s way of classifying people into herbivores (weakling, the type of crybaby or minions), prey (those who he deems as his equal and rarely) or the middle (there’s no name for this, but it’s a category in between the other two) reflects this liking. When someone usurps this seat, he’ll be there to claim it back as his. Revenge driven to the point where nothing (until he passes out) can stop him, Hibari is ruthless towards achieving his revenge. He’s rash enough to barge his way into the enemy’s base without a plan nor thought into how he’s going to exacting his revenge. There are moments though, when given the time and information (minimal input needed, he’s smart as well), Hibari will easily see things that most people can’t. eg. That smirk on someone’s face isn’t what it seems. His dislike of crowds and low tolerance for people can be the cause of his major reluctance to accept help unless he sees point in doing so. Stubborn. Just wait until ten years later. Hibari seems to have mellowed out somewhat though only slightly, by showing a bit more emotion than he normally would with his younger self. His tolerance for people has improved slightly, as well as the willingness to help out ‘crowds’ such as family. Everything else (physical ability and intelligence) seems to have levelled up too! Except for the fact that he’s more impulsive. He disappears without warning and then pops back up later. He goes to volunteer himself for a diversion and later sneaks into an enemy base to help out with the attack. He barges into a room to help a former grudge without hesitation but later, claims that he dislikes that person. He holds back wanting to fight when people expect him to fight for them. …His older self still won’t give a damn as to what people think of him, still frequently death threats people, will defend what’s his or get revenge and is still stubborn in most aspects. He also seems to like animals, even taming a small yellow bird named ‘Hibird’ that he taught to sing his high school song which he takes with him everywhere. Abilities He doesn’t just swing his fists around to discipline people if he can, instead, he uses tonfas! His favoured weapons combined with his high level martial arts skills make him an exceedingly powerful fighter. Combined with his ridiculous pain threshold (his very, very, very strong will helps too) to withstand pain and ability keep fighting until he drops, Hibari is one lean, mean, beating people up machine. He’s also quite agile and speedy too, usually beating the average human up before they can move or say something. Fighting abilities? That’s not all. Hibari is also smarter than he appears. Note: The rings used in the future arc are not present in the city. He still has his elemental ring, the ring of Cloud. He doesn’t use it in the city and will probably not discover what it’s used for. Canon History Much of his earlier past before his high school years remain a mystery and perhaps, will always be. Hibari, in high school, managed to create a committee of delinquents at Nanimori High School named Discipline Committee of Prefects, with himself as the head of it. Hibari, through the use of this committee sort of terrorised and kept the school in order, with him punishing anyone who formed a group or broke the rules in his many games (often ending with people getting beaten up), harassed other students and generally…did whatever he wanted. He also forged a relationship with the hospital near the school, with him doing whatever he wanted in exchange for keeping the hospital running so smoothly. However, one day, he encountered an unusual boy named Tsuna and his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto as well as the infant hitman, Reborn (one of the strongest infants in the world, marked by a pacifier). Reborn planned for Tsuna to meet Hibari but poisoning the poor boy and forcing his two friends to drag him to the room in which Hibari used as his headquarters. Hibari’s minions were beaten up and because of that, he in return, bet up the two who beat up his minions. He succeeded in knocking out the two and hung them over a window to clean up but was stopped by Tsuna being reborn to fulfil his last dying wish by being shot in the head by a special bullet by Reborn! Obviously, one does not encounter such an event everyday and Hibari easily beat up Tsuna to fight Reborn himself but Reborn (carrying his three unconscious luggage) escaped. This marked the start of Hibari’s interest in Reborn. Later, when Hibari was hogging the best spot to watch the Sakura, he was infected with a disease that made him weak at the knees whenever he saw sakura. Having lost the game which he set before due to this and his wounded pride, he left before he could get the cure. Which caused his downfall later by a man named Mukuro Rokudo and his illusions. He was lured there because of his utmost devotion to his school and when property (students etc) get damaged, he gets annoyed and goes off to beat up whoever’s damaged it. Tsuna and his friends arrive, beat up one of the enemy’s minions and sets free the ‘Hibird’, which found its way to Hibari. Hibari taught it the school’s song and it acted as a signal for Gokudera to released Hibari. Who claims that ‘he could have got out if he wanted to’ and proceeds to beat up the other minions before making his way to the head boss and getting beaten again due to his injuries. He also got cured by Gokudera after he beat up the minions. Somehow, the head honcho possesses Hibari’s body briefly when he is passed out and it’s unknown how Hibari found out but this is the start of his long grudge against Mukuro Rokudo. Skip forward a bit. Hibari becomes the Cloud Guardian and joins Tsuna’s party. He gets a shiny rings, learns to cooperate with everyone else a bit and levels up his fighting skills in the process. Nifty. Skip forward nine years and ten months into the further future. His friends (so-called family) are being killed off one by one and the family that he has become attached (slightly) is slowly beginning to fall apart. His boss (Tsuna) is dead and Hibari went into hiding or perhaps to explore the world to gather intel all while bending the rules (creating his own organization in an organization etc) to provide some help. When Tsuna’s past self appears in the future and his two buddies gets into trouble, Hibari shows up to help them, Hibird at his side. Reason for fighting? Discipline in the area has been defiled by the enemy. Off he goes, beating the crap out of the enemy. After happy reunions, he meets up with everyone else and trains Tsuna. Later, he acts as a diversion to hold the enemy back while Tsuna and his friends go off to find the enemy base, beat the boss and get home. Hibari shows up at the base later and promptly switches with his younger self ‘as on schedule’ during a fight. False Memories Childhood? Mystery. High school years? Formerly attended Elysium school but jumped down to Terra, as the discipline there was shoddier than Elysium’s and thus, called his attention. Hibari was the head of a team that kept the school safe but at the same time, in a state of terror under his rule. Also patrolled the various parts of Chinatown keeping said parts safe and making a name for himself in both good and bad aspects. Forged a relationship with the hospital at Elysium. Eventually graduated due to ‘being able to do anything he wanted in school as long as he kept things running smoothly’. Perhaps Hibari wanted a change of pace, or perhaps discipline had been enforced enough. No-one wanted to ask and that’s how Hibari preferred things. Once he was free of school (though he still keeps a careful eye on it), he expanded his area of discipline, aka territory through Chinatown. Somewhere along the line, he acquired himself a small gang of yakuza, who became his faithful followers through either force or free will. He frequently travels free of his followers, who often manage the minor disciplinary actions that Hibari doesn’t need to be present for, unless it is of utmost concern or priority. Said priorities include allying themselves with police at appropriate times where negotiable or clashing with police when the times come, keeping the streets free of vermin where possible and…other such duties. During one of his frequent patrols through Chinatown, he spotted a small yellow bird in a cage that was being sold by a merchant. Hibari bought the bird and taught it his old high school song, treasuring the bird as a pet and constant companion. Later, he acquired an old ring with a rather unusual design from some Elysium class person who’d disrupted the peace and as a prize, kept it though he himself is not sure why. He chose to do so. Hibari currently resides at Chinatown, Estate 5, which he uses as his headquarters. He prefers the peace and quiet at the private estate rather than the noisy streets of Chinatown. The headquarters of his yakuza gang is also at his main home, though he separates a large section of his estate strictly for matters concerning these. Memory Events * (?) Remembered sakura syndrome. Relationships *Hidan *Deidara *Souji Kazama *Yoh Takami *Yamamoto Takeshi *Kanji Tatsumi Category:Citizens